


Perspecitves II

by LOTSlover



Series: Perspectives Series [2]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, F/M, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Tears tag of sorts, written from the perspective of each of our favorite characters. I did something like this with a different scenario with my fic called Perspectives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perspectives II: The Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

**THE WIZARD**

Pushing our horses as fast as they can go, my heart constricts in my chest as Cara and I race towards the Pillars of Creation, disaster looming ever larger as rifts continue to split through the ground around us. With the continuously developing fissures comes the fear that the Keeper has done something to prevent Richard from reaching the Pillars with the Stone of Tears.

The sky is growing menacingly dark and furious. Time is swiftly running out, the Keeper growing more and more powerful by the second. I can actually feel the Keeper's wickedness as it saturates the very air I breathe, threatening to smother everything that has the audacity to live.

In the distant, I can see Kahlan leaning over something, but I cannot tell what in the ever growing darkness. It's not until I hear her mournful plea for Cara's help that I suddenly realize that it is Richard. Leaping from my horse, I run towards my grandson lying still and lifeless, Kahlan panic-stricken and weeping at his side.

The very ground under my feet continues to rumble and quake, threatening to split open and swallow everything in its vile grasp, desperate to drag all life into the waiting hands of the Keeper. Swallowing my panic at the site of Richard, I immediately fall to my knees beside Cara, thoughts racing as I try to wrap my mind around the concept of losing my only grandson, of Kahlan being the one to have ended his life. I know that it is not her fault, for all blame lies solely on one person and one person alone – Nicci. The wicked Sister of the Dark used her magic on Kahlan, confessing her and inducing the ConDar.

I grasp Richard's hand securely in mine, desperately trying to channel my strength into his limp body, begging the Spirits to not take him from us. I know that if Richard does not return to us, it will devastate Kahlan beyond imagine. The wind gusts around us, whipping and blowing forcefully as it threatens to whisk us all away into the nearest rift. Green fire erupts like fountains all around us, spewing smoke and fumes from the belly of the Underworld. It feels as if the whole world is literally being split apart.

I look up into the horrified face of the Mother Confessor and my heart breaks for her. Her eyes are red and filled with pain and sorrow, her tears creating trails through the dirt that coats her grief-stricken face. Her anguish is more than I can bear so I look away.

Cara immediately leans over and gives Richard the breath of life that will hopefully save him from the clutches of the Keeper, but at this rate, we'll all be in his depraved grasp. As we wait in breathless anticipation, I cast another glance at Kahlan, her face soaked with her tears. She's clutching the Seeker's hand tightly in her trembling one, silently pleading for him to come back to her.

I watch as a single teardrop of sorrow mingled with infinite love leaks from her blue eyes, falling from her cheek and dropping into a small pool of her tears that have collected on the Seeker's chest. There is something special about her tears this time, something that captivates me and I cannot look away.

I stare in amazement and wonder as the Confessor's tears magically begin to merge, fusing themselves together to form another Stone. All of the sudden, Richard gasps for breath and it is the most wonderful sound I have ever heard at that moment. His chest is heaving with panic as realization sweeps over him. He fears he has failed, confessing that he gave the Stone away.

Reaching for him, I grasp the newly created Stone with rekindled hope, recognizing that the love between Richard and Kahlan is pure and eternal. Their love has created a new Stone of Tears.

Suddenly, the sky above us grumbles its warning. Thunder and lightning crash loudly as the forces of nature do battle, not unlike the war that is being fought at this very moment between good and evil. Time is swiftly slipping through our fingers, but the Keeper has not won yet.

Kahlan snatches the stone from my hand. Helping Richard to his feet, she quickly and carefully leads him between growling rifts and plumes of green fire and smoke that curl up around our feet, licking at our boots as Cara and I follow in their steps.

Pillars crumble under the force of the Keeper's powers as it spits up through the earth's crust, bent on destroying everything and everyone it can reach. The ground shudders and quakes under our feet as we race into the heart of the Pillars of Creation. Stones are crashing down all around us. The sound is deafening.

The gusting wind constantly blows my hair in my face as chunks of stone topple and crash at my feet. Dodging rocks and debris, we sprint through the crumbling Pillars of Creation. My heart is pounding out of my chest, fatigue bearing down on me, but I know we cannot stop. If we stop, the Keeper wins.

Clutching his hand tightly, Kahlan swiftly leads him up the steps, Richard trusting Kahlan just as he always has. Taking his other hand, she is the Seeker's eyes as she guides his hand to place the Stone of Tears in its final resting place. Taking a step back, we hold a collective breath in hopeful expectation, looking to the skies for a sign that good has won at last and the Keeper is sealed forever in the Underworld.

Richard's eyes are closed as he waits for a sign, his hand tightly clutching Kahlan's. He stands still as stone, the weight of the world's fate resting on his capable shoulders. I just pray we are in time for if we are not, my grandson will carry the full blame upon himself. I know, though, that he gave everything he had, risking his life on countless occasions for mankind and I could not be more proud of him than I am at this very moment.

The clouds suddenly part, a bright light of hope erupts from the sky, shining down upon the Stone and therefore upon all of humanity. Wide-eyed, I watch in amazement as magic begins to flow from the Stone. Its restorative, healing powers begin to spread, enveloping and surrounding us before spreading out all over the land in a bright burst of magic, bathing everything in the light of life.

Everything swiftly grows calm, everything is at peace now. It is done. The rifts have been sealed, the veil between the world of the living and the world of the dead has once again been restored, the Keeper has been defeated once and for all.

The sky is suddenly bright; it's the dawning of a new day. The sounds of the ocean waves crashing gently upon the shore have replaced the terrifying rumbling of the ground collapsing into the Underworld. Life has been restored and death has been defeated.

Sighs of relief and the release of joyful laughter fill the air as we stand in the radiance of life as it shines down on us. Unfortunately, the joy is short-lived as we remember that Richard is blind.

I can see Kahlan tense with anxiety and worry over Richard, still feeling the weight of her guilt for having killed her Seeker. I immediately put her mind at ease, telling her that restoring his vision is nothing that a Wizard of the First Order cannot handle.

With a few passes of my hand before his face and few words of magic, Richard's eyesight is finally restored. I stand back and watch with pleasure as a broad smile spreads over my grandson's face as his vision focuses on the woman that holds the strings to his heart and so much more.

With little hesitation, Richard walks to his Confessor, his lips meeting hers in a kiss that holds so many emotions in that moment. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulls her close, holding her to him.

Pulling back, Kahlan's sad eyes wander down to the Seeker's chest. Running her fingers over the flesh, she notices that the mark of the Keeper has suddenly vanished. I tell them it's because we have finally defeated him, his hold on this world has been relinquished. Kahlan's face fills with regret and guilt as she apologizes. Richard attempts to reassure her, that she has nothing to apologize for, but her guilt consumes her. She pushes on, apologizing for killing him, for trying to confess him.

I watch with joy as understanding rapidly washes over Richard, his eyes growing ever brighter as he finally realizes what I have known all along, but have been unable to reveal.

Richard reassures her that her magic didn't work on him, a smile touching his face. Growing excitement at what this signifies begins to bubble just beneath the surface, anxious for release. Even from where I am standing, I can see the love that he carries for this woman burning in his eyes.

Her guilt battling her confusion, Kahlan stares in bewilderment at her Seeker. No one is immune to the power of confession. Incredulous, she asks how it is possible that Richard wasn't confessed and it is with great joy that I have the privilege of finally explaining what I have known all along, but had to allow them to discover on their own. There is no magic in the world stronger than the power of the love that these two share for one another.

It was Richard's love for Kahlan that broke the magical chains that Nicci had locked around the Mother Confessor's mind and powers, breaking the magical hold of the ConDar. It was Kahlan's love for Richard that caused her tears to form a new Stone.

Relief and understanding finally washes over Kahlan as they just stare at each other, lost in the moment, lost in each other's loving gaze. It is a moment that I will not soon forget. It's been painfully difficult to watch these two people who mean the world to me struggle with the boundaries and limits of their love. To know the answer and to not be able to tell them has been one of the most difficult secrets I've ever had to keep. To watch their struggles, their frustrations, their looks of longing that could never be fulfilled all the while knowing in my heart that Richard's love would protect him was a painful burden to bear. I knew that it was something that Richard had to know and find within himself.

As I watch them kiss, I am filled with joy. The Keeper's grip on the world of the living has been released, prophecy has been fulfilled and, at the same time, averted. Richard and Kahlan can finally see the realization of their dreams, free at last to enjoy their love for one another without the magic of confession separating them.

Casting a glance to my side, I see Cara watching Richard and Kahlan. I notice a small smile on her lips and I wonder what she is thinking…

 

 **UP NEXT: The Mord'Sith**


	2. Perspectives II: The Mord'Sith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Tears tag of sorts, written from the perspective of each of our favorite characters. I did something like this with a different scenario with my fic called Perspectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

**THE MORD'SITH**

I'm pushing my horse as fast it can gallop, but it still feels too slow. Panic is rising in my chest, gripping my soul with the sudden loss of connection I feel with my Lord Rahl. The bond with the Lord Rahl is something that all Mord'Sith and D'Harans experience. It is a sense of loyalty, a link that connects us to him. It's what allows a Mord'Sith's agiels to function. And now it is suddenly gone like a vapor in the wind…

It's an unsettling feeling I cannot explain. It is like an umbilical cord between mother and baby suddenly being severed, the life-giving nourishment it provides inexplicably gone. It is a feeling that twists my stomach into agonizing knots. The ferocious tempest that is erupting around me pales in comparison to the unsettling firestorm that swarms now in my heart.

This unexpected, intense feeling of isolation and loneliness has left me with a paralyzing fear I am unaccustomed to experiencing. The bond we share is almost like a small voice that constantly follows me everywhere I go, always present in the back of my mind until unexpectedly it's not there anymore. A cold chill vibrates down my spine and I shudder with the unnerving sensation this loss has created in my soul.

It is more than just losing the link with the Lord Rahl that has upset me. It is knowing that I have lost my friend who bore the title. He is more than just my Lord Rahl for there has never been a Lord Rahl like him before and there never will be again.

This Lord Rahl showed me compassion the likes of which I have never seen demonstrated before. I would have laid down my life for Darken Rahl out of duty, but I would gladly die for my Lord Richard Rahl because of the deep respect I hold in my heart for him.

The growing darkness in the gathering clouds makes it difficult to see, the wind whipping my hair before my eyes. I see a huddled form in the distance. Someone is crouching over something. It is not until I draw closer that I notice that is the Mother Confessor. I call out her name with hope that she is no longer confessed or in the gripes of the powerful ConDar for if she is, Zedd and I will be lost in less than a heartbeat.

I hear her desperate cry for me to hurry because she has killed Lord Rahl. The anguish in her voice cuts at my heart, but I shove the tenuous emotions aside as I leap from my horse. Running, I fall to my knees, sliding in the gravel and dirt as I come to a stop on the other side of Lord Rahl's body.

The Mother Confessor is holding his hand tightly in hers. I can hear her weeping, but I do not take the time to look at her for my Lord Rahl needs me now more than he has ever needed me before. Leaning down, I part my lips just a breath away from his. Without a second thought, I release the breath of life into his mouth, the magical wisps of life drifting past his lips and into his lifeless body.

I sense Zedd falling to his knees beside me as we anxiously wait for Lord Rahl to open his eyes. The ground is quaking as if a rift is about to split open directly beneath us. The sky above sounds as if it is about to crash down upon us as lightning battles thunder for dominance in the dramatic performance it is displaying.

I glance up at the Mother Confessor, her face soaked with tears, a look of despair and anguish twisting her face. I can feel her pain rolling off of her in waves and it almost takes my breath away.

My attention is torn from the Confessor as I hear Lord Rahl gasp for air as he attempts to sit up. He says that he has failed, he has given the Stone of Tears away. Even though the state of humanity has now been lost to the vengeful hand of the Keeper, I am still filled with relief at finally feeling the bond with my Lord Rahl again.

It is like a sudden cooling shower in the midst of a dreadfully humid summer day. It fills me with a sense of warmth and I feel safe again in the knowledge that I am linked once more with my Lord Rahl. The feeling of isolation and despair still lingers in my soul, but I somehow feel complete and whole again.

Zedd suddenly reaches for something on Lord Rahl's chest and I am stunned to see him holding another Stone of Tears. There is no time to ask how it came to be. Looking to the angry storm above, Zedd says there still might be time to defeat the Keeper.

Helping Lord Rahl to his feet, the Mother Confessor grabs the Stone of Tears from Zedd. Clutching Lord Rahl's hand securely in hers, she leads him between winding rifts and gaping fissures in the earth's crust. Gusts of wind threaten to knock us over as I follow them, Zedd close on my heels.

Clouds of smoke explode up near us from the fissures, green fire burning so hot around us it feels as if it could melt my leather to my flesh. I dodge falling rocks and leap over crumbling rifts as we race into the heart of the Pillars of Creation. I can almost hear the Keeper's vile laugh of victory in the midst of the world being torn apart by his hands.

I swiftly duck out of the way of a large falling pillar while silently lifting up prayers to the spirits that we make it in time. We will be fortunate if we make it out of this alive, but I am not afraid of death. As Mord'Sith, it is something that we consider an honor in our service to the Lord Rahl.

I can feel my heart pounding in my chest, my lungs burning with the sulfuric fumes that threaten to choke us. We cannot stop now, though, for if we do, the Keeper will surely win. Through the crumbling crescendo of rock, I can hear the Wizard panting heavily behind me and I know he is still alright.

I watch with anxious anticipation as I watch the Mother Confessor lead Lord Rahl up the steps. She takes his hand that holds the stone and guides him to its final resting place. With a trembling hand, Lord Rahl gently places the precious stone in its rightful place.

They take a step back and we wait. I look up towards the sky and all around me, not certain as to what to expect. Will the destruction and devastation just abruptly stop? Will the Keeper be flung into the deepest reaches of the Underworld, never to be heard from again? Will the Creator drop from the heavens and restore all the damage the Keeper has done?

My attention is drawn back to the Stone of Tears as I watch in amazement as it begins to glow brightly. Wisps of smoke and light begin to float from the stone before suddenly exploding from its depths in a brilliant wash of light, encompassing everything in its grasp. Somewhere in the distance, I swear I can hear the wretched cry of failure escaping the Keeper's lips.

I am stunned as I watch the clouds suddenly break open above us and radiant rays of light in shades of pinks, yellows, and blues begin to cascade from the heavens. It is the most beautiful scene I have ever witnessed.

The four of us just stand in awe of the magical display, safe in the knowledge that we have won and the Keeper is defeated at last. It has been an arduous journey to say the least and I would not have missed a moment of it.

It is with great concern that we remember that Lord Rahl is still blind. Zedd puts all our fears to rest, reassuring us that it is nothing that a Wizard of the First Order cannot handle. With a magical chant and a wave of his hand, Lord Rahl opens his eyes to behold his Confessor.

The Mother Confessor stands before him, her eyes full of fear and so much more. Lord Rahl quickly embraces her, kissing her, and holding her to him. It is not a kiss of passion, but of comforting relief, of being safely reunited with the one they love.

I look down momentarily, still uncomfortable at times with their public displays of affection. It is not something that I am used to seeing and at the same time I am fascinated by it. Their love is unlike anything I have ever witnessed before. There is a purity to it that startles me, a deep-seated mutual respect and trust that is its foundation. It is upon this invincible foundation that rests the passionate love that burns constantly for one another and upon which their future will be built.

As they part, the Mother Confessor's hand glides along his chest. She notices the mark of the Keeper has been removed and I am relieved once more. It was something that filled me with dread, knowing that my Lord Rahl had been marked by Darken Rahl on behalf of the Keeper himself. Magic in this world is something I am uncomfortable with, the dark magic of the Underworld is something far worse and it fills me with panic.

Lord Rahl stares at her as the Mother Confessor attempts to apologize for killing him and trying to confess him. He tells her there is nothing to be sorry for, but I can see the guilt and pain still swimming in her eyes and I feel a sense of sadness for her.

She killed the only man she has ever loved, watching him die in her arms. I know her pain having experienced love with Leo. I had finally opened myself up to someone, letting him into my heart only to have him die in my arms. The memory threatens to bring tears to my eyes, but I refuse to let them form. I am Mord'Sith.

Zedd goes on to explain that their love is what protected Lord Rahl from her magic and his love for her brought the Mother Confessor out of the depths of the ConDar, releasing Sister Nicci's hold on her. Realization suddenly washes over them as they finally understand that they can be together.

The Wizard explains that there is no magic in the world more powerful than the love that Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor share. I am puzzled by this and, at the same time, happy for them. If any two people deserve happiness, it is definitely these two.

I watch as they kiss, this time with the passion that I know resides in their hearts for one another. It is a passion that has had to be held back for far too long. My face a mask of unemotional stone, I smile inwardly, secretly happy for my Lord Rahl to be able to share himself with the woman that has held his heart for so long.

And I am happy for my friend, a woman whom I was trained to hate and murder. She has grown to be my friend, though I never verbally admit it. I am content and pleased knowing I have succeeded in keeping them both safe, allowing them this chance at their dream of building a life together.

I hear a low rumbling and I quickly look about, worried that the Keeper has somehow found a way out of the Underworld. Looking to my right, I quickly realize it is just Zedd's stomach. Rolling my eyes, I cannot believe that he is hungry at a time like this.

Watching my Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor, I can only guess at what lies ahead for all of us. The one thing I am certain about is my place in our little family and that I will do everything in my power to protect them.

As I behold the look of joy still mingled with heartache on the Mother Confessor's face, I can only imagine the thoughts racing through her mind…

 

 **UP NEXT: The Mother Confessor**


	3. Perspectives II: The Mother Confessor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Tears tag of sorts, written from the perspective of each of our favorite characters. I did something like this with a different scenario with my fic called Perspectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

**THE MOTHER CONFESSOR**

 _"I must save my Mistress…I cannot fail my Mistress…I must save my Mistress…"_

The words repeat like a desperate chant over and over again in my mind. I will not rest; I cannot rest until I have saved her. My muscles are tight, tense with the weight of my mission. My chest is heaving, my lungs burning from the battle I have just fought. No one will stop me.

I hear my name and I turn around to see the Seeker, a cloth covering his eyes, worry veiling his face. I detect the worry in his voice as he calls my name. I am consumed with only the desperation of saving my Mistress. Nothing else matters – the looming threat of destruction, not my own life or well-being, not the lives of others…not even this Seeker standing before me. He is nothing more to me but a means to an end.

I immediately lung towards him, grabbing his throat and demanding the Stone of Tears for it is the only way to save my Mistress. The force of my sudden grasp on his neck causes him to stumble back several steps. He appears confused by my demand, but not as perplexed as I that the Seeker is not instantly confessed to me.

I felt my magic surging forth from deep within me, an invisible force of power that was unleashed. I felt it as the magic left my body, my fingertips still tingling with the sensation. And yet, the Seeker stands unconfessed before me, asking me what it is I am doing. How can this be? How can he be questioning my command when he should be showing nothing but absolute obedience? His soul should belong to me right now, but somehow he is untouched by my power.

Infuriated, I rip the cloth from his face and he winces in pain. I demand again that he give me the stone for he cannot disobey me. The Seeker tries to calm me, telling me it is alright for he has given the stone to a boy to take to the Pillars. Shoving him aside, I stare in horror as the boy clutching the Stone of Tears in his hand begins his descent through the gaping rift back into the Underworld.

Suddenly the Seeker is standing before me, attempting to calm me, telling me that I must be in the ConDar, but all I know, all I feel is rage. Rage for having failed my Mistress. Because of this Seeker fulfilling the prophecies, I will lose the one whom I cherish above all else, my only reason for living.

As the wind gusts and the lightning flashes, the blood rage burns hotter in my soul and in my veins. It cannot be ignored. So blinded by it, I raise my dagger and plunge it deep into the Seeker's heart. He cries out in agonizing pain and I feel no sorrow or pity for causing it. In fact, I take joy in it for it is because of him I will lose what is most precious to me in my life – my Mistress.

Enraged, I watch as he drops to his knees, his hands attempting to cover his wounded heart. With a huff of satisfaction, I sneer at the man who cost me everything, reveling in the hint of gratification I feel because I have at the very least avenged my Mistress.

The Seeker says that he knows it wasn't me who did this and with his last breath, he declares his love for me. His words cause me to instantly freeze in bewilderment as he collapses to the ground dead. I stare in confusion at his words, my mind beginning to race. Lightning tears violently across the sky, thunder cracking in a deafening response overhead as his words seep into my heart, breaking through the chains of the ConDar that have taken me prisoner and releasing my Mistress's hold over my soul.

I begin to shudder as my consciousness that is bound in a deep dark pit of absolute obedience begins to rise to the surface of my mind. It is something I am unable to escape on my own, but somehow the Seeker's words seem to break its hold on me.

I feel a sudden awakening, my mind immediately flooding with thoughts and emotions that no longer belong to the ConDar but to me. My mind, my body, my heart and soul are once again mine. Like waking from a terrifying nightmare, I look down to see Richard's body lying motionless before me, the winding causing his hair to flutter lightly in the wind.

I call his name, disbelief for what I have done clouding my mind, panic filling my heart. I call his name again as I fall to my knees at his side. I place a trembling hand on the wound I have created in my beloved's heart as my other hand lifts his head in a desperate attempt to get him to open his eyes for me. This can't be happening, this can't be real.

Tears instantly blur my vision as I run my hand over his chest, frantic for a sign, any sign that he is still alive and not dead. Dead by my hands. The thought alone makes me nauseous, my stomach twisting tightly into agonizing knots for what I have just done. It, however, pales in comparison to the bitter pain that pierces my heart.

I hear my voice saying something, but my blood is pounding so forcefully in my ears now that it is difficult to even comprehend. Horror and self-loathing washes over me, causing my chest to seize, making it difficult to draw my next breath. How could I have possibly done this to the man that I love more than life itself? How could I have even raised my dagger to him, let alone drive it so hatefully into his heart?

I begin to sob uncontrollably, tears streaming down my cheeks as overwhelming sorrow threatens to crush me. In despair, I lay across his limp body, silently begging him to not leave me, telling him how much I love him, how sorry I am. I bury my face in his neck as helplessness engulfs me. I am so desperate to see the dark brown eyes that I love so much, eyes that hold so much love for me. But how could he possibly still love me now after what I have done to him?

I should have been stronger, fought harder against the blood rage that coursed through my veins and seized my soul. If I had been stronger, Richard would be alive right now. The thought makes me weep harder. I silently beg the Spirits to please let me take his place, but my pleas go unanswered. All I want to do right now is to lie down and die beside my Seeker, to be reunited with him in the Underworld.

The swirling smoke and green fire continues to seep from the rifts that surround us. The ground shakes and rumbles beneath us, the Keeper seemingly mocking our love for one another from the cruel depths of the Underworld. My weeping and sorrow are carried futilely in the wind. No one is here to listen, no one is here to save what matters most to me. We have lost to the Keeper, but more than that I lost my heart and my reason for living…and I lost it by my own hand.

As I lay protectively across my beloved, my tears soaking his skin, I suddenly hear a familiar voice calling my name. Looking up, I see Cara and Zedd approaching on horseback. I scream to Cara to hurry because I have killed him.

My throat is tight and burning with my grief and my voice sounds no more than a whimper lost in the whipping wind. I cannot stop trembling, the weight of my anguish more than I can possibly bear. Whenever I was frightened or unsure, Richard was always there for me. He has been my guiding light, my rock, keeping me anchored and secure in the midst of the turmoil that constantly surrounds us. And now, the only reason my heart beats is lying dead in my arms.

All the times that I had wanted to tell him how much I loved him, all the moments I wish I would have stolen a kiss from him, all the kisses I wish I would have been able to show my true passion for him flood my mind. Richard taught me what love truly is and now I have lost him.

I watch as Cara falls to her knees at his side. She immediately leans over and passes on to him the precious breath of life that will hopefully bring him back to me. Zedd falls to the ground beside Cara and takes Richard's other hand in his. He does not question me, his expression is far from accusing. He only waits with me by his dead grandson, hoping that Cara can save his life.

I close my eyes, unable to take the sorrow that is swallowing me whole. The pain in my heart is so intense, unlike anything I have ever experienced in my entire life. Each breath I breathe takes so much effort as I feel the tears continuing to roll down my cheeks. I know that if Cara cannot revive him, this pain and these tears will never cease because a life without Richard is no life at all.

I hear Richard's gasp for air and my eyes fly open. I grasp his face, his neck, his shoulders, desperate for more signs of life. He begins to sit up, telling us that he has failed. I am filled with so much relief and joy that I no longer care at that instant about the Keeper or the Stone of Tears. All that matters to me in that precious moment is that my Richard is alive once more.

I run my hand along his beautiful face, so thankful that he is back with us. I look up in astonishment to see Zedd holding up a second Stone of Tears. The sky begins to rumble and we all look up. Zedd announces that we might still have time.

Without a second thought, I snatch the stone from Zedd's hand as Cara and I help Richard to his feet. Clutching his hand tightly in mine, I begin to lead Richard around winding rifts and blasts of green fire that spew forth from the Underworld. The heat and the smoke alone are almost enough to stop us, but I press on, leading my Seeker to perform the task he was born to do.

Racing up the steps past crumbling pillars, my legs are burning, threatening to give out on me, my body aching with exhaustion, but I know I cannot let my Seeker down. I already failed him once by not defeating the ConDar; I will not fail him again. The ground grumbles under our feet, warning us that time is quickly slipping through our fingers.

Coming to a stop at the center of the Pillars of Creation, I reach for Richard's other hand and guide him to place the stone in its home. Holding his arm protectively to me, I step back and immediately look to the sky for signs that we have made it in time.

Suddenly, a bright light splits through the dark clouds and shines down upon the Stone of Tears, illuminating it. Bright mist begins to leak from the stone, enveloping us before expanding its brilliant life-restoring radiance over all of creation.

I breathe a sigh of relief, tears still swimming in my eyes as I look at Richard. After all the searching, the banelings and the torment, we have finally succeeded in defeating the Keeper. As I look at the man I love, I am filled with relief to have him standing here at my side and at the same time heartbroken by my actions and the fact that he is blind.

With a magical incantation, Zedd passes his hand over Richard's eyes, healing the nerves and restoring his eyesight. I watch in anxious anticipation as Richard slowly opens his eyes. My heart is thundering in my chest as my emotions storm wildly out of control. Will he forgive me? Hate me? Never want to see me again? How could I blame him when I don't even know if I can live with myself for what I have done?

As Richard's gaze settles on me, a smile breaks across his face and, despite my grief, I cannot help but smile back. He kisses me and pulls me to him in a strong, comforting embrace. I selfishly wrap my arms around him, so relieved to be in his arms once more, reveling in the feel of his body pressed so firmly against mine.

Richard pulls back and I immediately notice that the mark of the Keeper is gone from his chest. Zedd tells us it's because we have defeated him. He no longer has a death-grip on my Seeker. With a broken heart that's preparing for the worst, I apologize, but Richard tells me there's nothing to be sorry for. The puzzlement in his eyes tells me he believes that with all his heart.

I tell him that I killed him, I tried to confess him. How could he possibly forgive me when I can't even forgive myself? I watch as realization suddenly washes over him, his eyes beginning to glimmer with some new-found knowledge I have yet to grasp. Richard tells me that my magic didn't work on him.

Incredulous, I ask how that is even possible. No one is immune to the power of confession. Zedd tells us with a wide smile on his face that there is no magic more powerful in the world than the love that Richard and I share. It is because of our infinitely powerful love for one another that I was brought out of the ConDar and how a new stone was formed.

I am still stunned by the revelation, hoping against hope that it is true and not just a dream. Richard always said that he would find a way around my magic and he has in the simplest way possible – he loved me. Swallowing the emotions that well up inside me, I can feel tears start to form once more as I gaze into the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen.

No more words are needed at this moment as we gaze at each other, our eyes conveying what words no longer can. Slowly I lean towards him as he leans towards me, our foreheads coming together. His nose tenderly nuzzles against mine as our lips softly brush against each other. I can feel his breath warm against my skin and it ignites my desire for him that continually smolders in the pit of my stomach. I never thought it possible to love someone this much and then I see that same love reflected in his eyes for me and I know then that it is possible.

As we kiss, joy seeps into my heart, repairing the damage caused to it by Richard's death. The future has never looked brighter than it does at that moment. As we continue to kiss, I can't help but wonder what he is thinking…

 

 **UP NEXT: The Seeker**


	4. Perspectives II: The Seeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Tears tag of sorts, written from the perspective of each of our favorite characters. I did something like this with a different scenario with my fic called Perspectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

**THE SEEKER**

Wrenching my sword free from the dead Sister's body, I pause for a moment, desperate to eliminate any further threat to Kahlan's life. Hearing nothing, I tentatively call her name, fear welling up inside of me, fear that she is injured…or worse.

My hands are slick with sweat and I tighten my grip on the handle of my sword as I try to calm my breathing. I listen intently for any sign of impending danger, for any more Sisters of the Dark approaching, ready to take my Kahlan's life. That is something I will never allow for she means more to me than anything this world could ever offer.

I call her name again and again I am met by silence. My heart races with panic, my fury still surging through my veins seeking release. If only I could see, I could help her. She is my sole focus now that Declan is taking the Stone of Tears to the Pillars of Creation. Soon the Keeper's presence in this world will be over and Kahlan will be safe at last.

Suddenly, I hear her speak and relief floods my heart. The beautiful sound of her voice is sweet harmony with my soul. But relief swiftly shifts to confusion as she grabs my throat. The force of her power startles me. Almost losing my balance, I stumble backwards as she angrily demands I give her the stone. I feel a sudden rush of a powerful breeze sweep through me, wrapping warmly around my heart. And then just as suddenly as the breeze appeared, it is gone. I am filled with dread because I know something is terribly wrong with Kahlan.

Confused, I ask her what she is doing and she suddenly rips the cloth that covers my injured eyes. I cringe from the pain, desperate to know what is wrong with her. She is my world and I refuse to lose her, not when we're on the verge of victory over the Keeper.

I try to calm her, reassure her by telling her that I have given the stone to a boy to take to the Pillars of Creation. I stand waiting for her to respond. Seconds tick by like hours as I wait. I silently curse the fact that I cannot see, cannot protect her like I should.

I hear her scream and I am filled with fear. Something is dreadfully wrong. Realization sweeps over me and I finally understand what has happened to her. Kahlan is under the powerful command of the ConDar. It is a magic invoked from deep within her when someone she loves is threatened. I am the only one she responds to when the blood rage possesses her, the only one she will listen to, allowing her to finally escape its grasp.

Sensing her proximity, I come to stand before her. Placing a calming hand on her arm, I attempt to reason with her, talking her through the rage. Kahlan begins screaming at me, telling me that Declan is the Keeper. I swallow hard, horror gripping my heart as she tells me that I have fulfilled the prophecy. The one thing I have fought so hard to avoid, that I have feared the most was fulfilling the prophecy.

I am terrified of somehow fulfilling the prophecy almost as much as I fear losing Kahlan. My stomach drops as the ramifications of her words seep into my soul. I find it hard to breathe. I have failed. I failed humanity, my friends…I have failed Kahlan. Now they will pay the price for that failure…she will pay the price.

I am bewildered as Kahlan cries that she has failed her Mistress. Helplessness claws at my heart. Kahlan is confessed to someone, wrapped in the tight control of the ConDar and I am powerless to do anything to help her. I have given the Stone of Tears to the one whose presence I have worked so hard to eliminate. I have just failed the woman that I love with everything that is in me. I do not deserve to carry the Sword of Truth or to hold the title of Seeker.

Before I can say another word, I suddenly feel cold steel slicing through my heart and I cry out in agony. My hand automatically wraps around hers as she clutches the dagger that is in my heart. The pain is excruciating as I drop helplessly to my knees.

I feel the blade slip out of my chest and I feel my life rapidly draining from my body. I know I am about to die. My mind races with all the things I want to say to her for she is the center of my universe. Memories flash before my mind's eye. All the moments I wanted to tell her how much I loved her, but was too awe-struck by her to tell her, all the times that I thought I could not possibly love this woman anymore than I already did and she proved me wrong, the kisses I will miss sharing with her, the future I will not be able to build with her.

Even though I am dying, I am most concerned with my beloved Kahlan. I know she will carry the guilt and burden of having killed me and I do not want her to live with that. I know that this is not my Kahlan who did this to me. She is under the control of something stronger, more powerful than the both of us.

I reassure her that I know it wasn't her who did this, death sapping my strength, taking me away from the one who holds my heart. I don't want to leave her, but if this will somehow save her in the end, then I would happily die a thousand deaths.

With what little strength I have left, I breathe my love for her, frantic for her to know and remember that above all else. I fall to the ground then, collapsing into the waiting arms of the Keeper.

I am still enveloped in a cocoon of darkness that I cannot escape, a cocoon that has kept me prisoner since losing my eyesight. I battle this inky prison that holds me hostage, desperate to find a way back to Kahlan, to set right the wrong that I have created. Struggling to stand, my vision returns and I find myself back in the familiar depths of the Underworld. The only comfort I take is that Kahlan is not here with me.

Flames of emerald lick at my flesh, acrid smelling smoke threatening to choke me; the stench of burnt flesh and death burns my nostrils and makes me want to vomit. Mournful wailing assaults my ears and I vow to do everything in my power to keep Kahlan from experiencing this wretched place. I am thankful that at least I won't have to endure Darken Rahl's mocking presence here with me.

The thought that Rahl is alive, roaming freely in the world of the living sinks into my consciousness and I am once again filled with panic and fear. Rahl is free now to do what he wishes…including getting to Kahlan. My blood begins to blaze with the thought, desperation burning in my soul. I cannot allow Rahl to get to Kahlan. I have to find a way out of this place.

As I frantically search for a way of escape from this nightmarish place, my mind begins to race. I cannot stay here knowing the horror that awaits my Confessor, knowing that Darken Rahl and the Keeper both will be fully unleashed on the world of the living. Devastation awaits my loved ones as well as the world and it is all my fault.

My chest is tight, my breathing ragged with panic. I begin to run, looking for a way out but everything suddenly goes black. I immediately feel a strange tingling sensation wash through my body, infusing me with a life-giving chance to return and repair the damage that I have done. I greedily grasp onto the life-line, frantic to follow it back to Kahlan.

I begin to gasp for air, inhaling deeply and I struggle to sit up. I feel Kahlan's hand on my arm and on my face. I am consumed with my failure, telling them how I gave the stone away. Zedd tells us that we have another stone, that there still might be time.

The world around me is dark, my eyesight still gone. The world around us sounds as if it is splitting apart from its very core. With their help, I am pulled to my feet. Kahlan presses the new stone into my hand and I grip it protectively, determined not to fail again. I feel Kahlan's hand tightly clutching mine as she leads me. I trust her implicitly and would follow her to the ends of the earth if that is where she leads me.

I feel the searing flames as we race for the Pillars of Creation, the earth's crust buckling beneath my boots. The wind whips through my hair, but does little to lessen the stifling heat and smoke. I can hear rock crashing down around me and I squeeze Kahlan's hand tighter in mine, fearful that she will be injured in the falling rock, fearful that we won't make it there in time to defeat the Keeper, fearful that I fail again.

I curse under my breath, wishing I could see what was happening, where we are going, but my love and my trust in my Kahlan is all I really need. I feel Kahlan pulling me to an abrupt stop. She takes my hand and guides me to place the precious stone in its resting place. I gently set the Stone of Tears down as Kahlan presses my arm securely against her.

I stand in breathless anticipation, uncertain of what to expect, praying that I am not too late. Warmth unexpectedly caresses my face. I feel a sudden breeze before a tingling sensation begins to spread over me, magic making the tiny hairs stand on my arms. I am filled with an overwhelming sense of relief as I feel the life-restoring magic seep into the world of the living, repairing the damage that I allowed the Keeper to cause.

I can hear Kahlan's sigh of relief, Zedd's hand squeezing my shoulder, telling me that we have done it. We have accomplished what we set out to do so many months ago. I wish more than anything that I could see Kahlan's beautiful smiling face again, but even if I never receive the gift of my sight back, just being alive and with her again is enough for me.

Zedd tells me that my sight is nothing that a Wizard of the First Order can't fix. After some mumbling phrases, I open my eyes and the world around me is blurry. Slowly my vision begins to focus and I find myself staring at the one who won my heart the first day I saw her. My soul aches at the site of the tear stains on her face, her eyes filled with so much sorrow.

A smile touches my face, though, relieved to finally be reunited with my Confessor. The site of her alone makes my pulse race. I immediately press my lips to hers, so thankful that she is safe and we are together once more. Pulling back, I wrap my arms around her and feel her relax a little into my embrace.

Stepping back, Kahlan runs her fingers over my flesh, amazed that the mark of the Keeper has vanished. Zedd informs us it is because the Keeper has been defeated. I look back at Kahlan and she begins to apologize.

The anguish that swims in her watery blue eyes is more than I can take and I tell her that there is nothing to be sorry for because there isn't. I know it wasn't Kahlan who ended my life. She presses on, though, telling me that she killed me, tried to confess me. As memories come flooding back, I suddenly realize that the intense breeze that I felt wash over me when Kahlan grabbed my throat was her powers of confession.

I happily tell her that her magic didn't work. She stares at me in disbelief, trying to grasp how that is even possible. No one has ever been able to withstand the power of confession. Zedd tells us that there is no magic in the world more powerful than the love that Kahlan and I share. I love Kahlan more than her power of confession. Her magic has nothing to take and therefore our love for one another protects me. It's that same love that brought Kahlan out of the ConDar and formed a new stone.

Her special smile saved only for me touches her lips. Guilt mingled with pain still lingers in her eyes, but there is a new brightness there now that was not there just moments ago. I press my forehead to hers, my nose brushing against hers as our lips lightly touch. The sensation sends shocks through my system and I am desperate to taste her again.

I kiss her more intensely this time, not caring that Zedd and Cara are watching us. I can finally make love to her, sharing with her everything that I feel in my heart for her. I can finally experience her love for me that she has been holding at bay for so long; the thought alone begins to make my heart thunder wildly in my chest. I had been content to spend the rest of my life just holding her, but now that I know that I can make her mine, that no longer is enough.

I readily decide that making her my wife would be the only thing that could make me any happier than I am at this very moment…

 

 **THE END**


End file.
